Percy Jackson: Shifter of the Hunt
by SarcasticMyth
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by camp, He discovers that he is the subject of an ancient prophesy. Will he rise to the occasion? PERTEMIS story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. Rick owns it all. 'Pouts in corner' I have read many 'Percy is the guardian of the hunt' stories before, and wanted to write my own. Also, this is the first story I have ever written, so please review and tell me how I'm doing.**

Chapter I

Percy POV

I'm sure you are wondering what I am doing here in the middle of the woods, all by myself, huh?

It was an ordinary Monday in my life. I woke up went to breakfast, and then went to train with Annabeth in the Arena.

I was showing some of the younger campers the disarming technique that Luke once showed me, when the horn sounded. Either we had been here longer than I thought, and it was already lunch, or the camp was under attack. Based on where everyone was running, it was unfortunately the second option.

Was it possible for me to catch a break? It's only been a month since the giant war ended, and things were only now going back to normal. Leo had just come back, on a _Dragon_ with Calypso on it's back.

I had just gotten permission from Athena to marry Annabeth, and was going to on our date an Friday.

Damn ADHD! Back to the attack.

I ran to where everyone was, and saw them just standing there, watching a blond haired kid running away from the _Minotaur_!

I ran to where the kid was, and took his hand, and said, "Run."

He listened, and ran about 10 ft.(3 meters), before tripping over a rock, and getting knocked out.

I groaned, before ducking the Minotaurs axe. Seriously, couldn't he just stay in Tartarus?

"Hey ground beef, how've you been?" He snorted, before charging me, yelling as he did so. I jumped over him, and sliced his leg. He stumbled, before swinging his axe suddenly. I was caught by surprise, and was flung 20 ft. (6 meters), landing next to a puddle, luckily. Riptide landed halfway between me and the Minotaur, right next to the kid.

He woke up, saw Riptide, and picked it up. I would have warned him about the Minotaur approaching from behind him, but I hurt my chest, and could not talk while it was healing with the water.

He turned at the last second, and swung Riptide wildly, managing to decapitate the Minotaur. Of course, this was made less impressive by the fact that he dropped Riptide on his foot as he did so.

By this point, I had finished healing myself, and walked over to him. Everyone was surrounding him, listening to him talk.

"I'm Jordan Blake, and I am so awesome, that I was able to kill that piece of bull-shit all by myself!"

Everyone was oohing and aweing over him, except for my close friends, Travis/Conner Stoll, Will Solace, Katie Gardener, Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue( yes we are close, surprise!), Chris Rodriguez, Nico Di Angelo, Grover, and Chiron.(I have more friends, but they are at camp Jupiter).

I saw Annabeth holding him, while saying, "You are so brave! You must be super strong." I glared at her, but she paid no attention to me.

All of a sudden a blinding light appeared above Jordan. By squinting, you could tell that it was a lyre.

"All hail Jordan Blake, son of Apollo, god of Archery, Truth, Healing, Music, Oracles, and the Sun." Said Chiron, looking displeased.

"Sweet, my dad's awesome!" Jordan said,while looking at Annabeth. "C'mon babe, let's go for a walk. We can talk about all that I can do without the help of this loser here." He pointed a thumb at me, and everyone who was not mentioned above glared at me before leaving.

XxXxXxXxXxXLineBreakXxXxXxXxXxX

Time skip(4 days)

I had finally made it to Friday! It was one hell of a week. Somehow, Jordan made everyone hate me. He made it clear at the very beginning that he hated my guts, which I tried to ignore, but he was getting to me. It started a few hours after he arrived. He told the Stolls that I had snitched on a prank that they were planning, and because he had just arrived, they believed him. But I knew what he had done.

This repeated itself, over, and over, and over again, with various reasons, until the only people that liked me still at camp Half-blood were Chiron, Chris, Clarisse, and Annabeth. He was always in the background, smirking when people stopped believing in me. He kept trying to approach Chris, and Clarisse, but they beat him up anytime that he went near them.

Annabeth was spending a lot of time with him, but at least she did not hate me like everyone else, who shunned me.

I was going to the beach, where I was going to meet Annabeth for our date, holding the ring that I was going to give to Annabeth. I had convinced Hephaestus to make it. It was made of Celestial Bronze, and Imperial Gold intertwining each other, with the words: _Something to last an eternity: WG and SB._

I heard giggling from behind the Apollo cabin, as I was passing by it. I was going closer to the cabin to investigate, when I saw a flash of gold. I sneaked up on who it was, and saw Jordan with a girl who looked like Annabeth, but that was impossible, right?

I was turning to go to the beach again when I heard something that stopped me where I stood.

It was Annabeth's voice, coming from where Jordan was. "Dan, this is wrong. We should wait until _after_ I break up with Percy to continue."

"I know babe, but when are you going to?"

"I'm going to tonight, during our date. He was never a _thing_ for me, I was just with him because of appearances."

I broke in here.

"There is no need to break up me _Annabeth!"_ I said with a snarl. "We are over!" I said with as much venom as is demi-godly possible, not caring about the hurricane that I was spawning.

"I loved you Annabeth. I was going to propose tonight." She seemed shocked by this revelation. "I was willing to give up godliness for you _Twice_!"(I made Zeus give Hades and Hestia thrones on Olympus, creating 13 Olympians).

"As for _Yo_ _u_!" Here I glared at Jordan, who was smirking. "What did I _EVER_ do to you?!"

He looked at me, before he started to laugh. "What did you do? Nothing, except you were more popular than me!"

That stopped me cold. "All of this, taking away my friends, my home, was over _Popularity_!?"

"You got it," he replied.

I screamed, and caused a, what I found out later, 9.5 earthquake, tying for the strongest ever. Jordan's face as I did so made him look like he was pissing his pants.

The camp was getting destroyed, both by the earthquake, and the hurricane, while the campers were running around like headless chickens.

As I saw what was happening, I stopped the hurricane, and the earthquake and ran into the forest. I ran all the way back to New York, to find mom.

I ran to her apartment, where she was living with Paul, when I saw blood on the stairs.

I ran up, skipping two or three steps at a time, until I got to mom's door. To my horror, it was open. I rushed through the apartment, until I found them. They were in the bedroom, with a dracaena, and an empusa, standing over their bodies. I yelled, and water burst out of the pipes in the bathroom, killing the empusa immediatly, but only wounding the dracaena, who said "For Gaia!" before stabbing mom.

I saw red, and sliced the dracaena.

I rushed to mom while crying, noticing Paul already dead next to her.

"M-mom?" I sobbed. She weakly took my hand, and said "I love you" before she died.

I screamed even louder than when I was at camp, and caused a 12.0 earthquake.

There was a bright flash behind me, and, turning, I saw Hestia standing there sadly.

"I didn't get here in time" she said. I collapsed, crying, and she held me, saying, "shhhhh, it's okay, let it out." I don't know how long I was there, and I don't really care.

She held me for a while, until I cried myself to sleep, and when I woke up, I was in a forest. Tending a fire was Hestia.

She looked at me, and I looked at her, and she came over, and hugged me.

She said to me, "I know that this is so soon, but I thought it might help you if you had someone to help you. I would like to be that someone, and I would like you to be my champion."

I must have made a funny face, because she burst out laughing.

"I am honored Hestia, but why me?"

"Because you are a good person, and you must not fall into depression and-" here she blushed, "this way I can always keep an eye on my favorite hero."

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

"You don't have to _do_ anything. I, on the other hand, have to give to my blessing, and declare you my champion. Are you ready?"

I nodded, still a little unsure.

"Relax, this won't hurt at all. Perseus Orion Jackson, I give you my blessing," she said, holding her hand on my head.

I started to wince at once. Hestia noticed, and sped up.

"I now declare you: the champion of Hestia," like we were not in the middle of nowhere.

Immediately something happened. I turned into a flaming...donkey?

Hestia's flaming eyes bulged before she started laughing hysterically.

"H-Ha-Hades g-get up here!" She said, trying to get herself under control.

Keyword trying.

Hades appeared, looking not very pleased. "What is it sister? I have a lot of paperwork that has to get done."

Hestia merely pointed at me, still laughing.

"What, you wanted to shown me a don- JACKSON? Why are you a _Donkey_?"

I tried to shrug, but my attempt merely made Hestia laugh even harder. Annoyed, I tried to change back. My ADHD mind kept jumping around different ideas, and eventually I changed back to normal, more or less, by imagining myself as a human. I say more or less because now my eyes were on fire.

Hestia _finally_ stopped laughing, and, walking over to Hades, said, in a hushed tone, "I think he's the one." Hades looked at Hestia, and then at me.

Hestia.

Me.

Hestia.

Me.

Finally he said "I think you may be right but there is only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Only one way to find out _What_?"

Hades did not respond, but he _did_ touch my forehead, and said ""Perseus Orion Jackson, I give you my blessing."

I got that tingling sensation again, and after a few seconds, turned into an owl, that was covered in shadow. I tried imagining myself as human again, and promptly changed back. "Will someone tell me what is going on?' I demanded.

Hades sighed, and turned to Hestia, saying "I think you are right sister."

She smirked, before turning to me.

"Long ago, right after we overthrew the Titans for the first time, the Fates showed up, and issued a prophesy. In order to understand it you have to realize one fact: if a goddess swears to be a virgin forever, the fates take that quite literally. They hold you to that oath _Forever_. There was only one time that a goddess broke her oath." Hestia stopped here, and shuddered, before continuing. "It wasn't pretty. Anyway, that is why there are only three virgins. Me, Athena, and Artemis. The prophesy that the Fates issued went like this:

 _One day shall a shifter be released_

 _Into his form of many beasts_

 _With all of the godly blessings_

 _Of his love he will be confessing_

 _And with his love requited_

 _Shall the virgins oath be completed_

The only sense we can make of this is that there will be a man, who can turn into many animals with godly blessings, and when he has requited love with a virgin goddess, she can break her oath. I believe that you are that man, Perseus."

Her use of my real name snapped me out of shock. "You think that _I_ will be able to break a virgin goddess' oath?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes" said Hades. "But the Fates warned us that the goddess in question would have to be unable to know who the shifter was, otherwise she would be throwing herself at him. Also, no love potions or magic. It has to be natural.

"Okayyyyyy" I said. "Why was I a flaming donkey, and a shadowy owl?"

Hestia answered me. "With a blessing you can use a little bit of a god's power. With mine to can control fire, flame-travel, and summon homecooked food, no fast food." Damn, there goes my plan of eating burgers 24/7.

Hades chimed in. "With me, you can shadow-travel, control shadows, hold Stygian iron weapons, and talk to creatures of the underworld.

"Do you have anything _else_ that you want to tell me?" I demanded.

Hestia said "No, just stay away from the camps, and the hunt, while training your powers for now."

With that, she flame traveled away, while Hades looked at me sadly. "I saw your mom and step-dad." Hades said simply. I found it hard to breath for a minute, until Hades said "They made it to Elysium."

"Thank you" I said gratefully.

"Don't thank me," he said, chuckling. "They made it in by themselves."

With that, he shadow traveled away.

And now here I am, left alone in the woods, pondering all that has happened.

 **A/N: Please review. I will try to update at least once a week. I do need 8 hunters, and their godly parents.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have a lot of time on my hands. 'Sighs' Here you go, a second chapter. I don't own any of this. Rick does. 'Cries self to sleep'**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Chapter II

3rd person POV

Percy's outbursts did not go unnoticed by the gods. Zeus called an emergency meeting as soon as the second, larger one happened. All of the gods flashed in, except for Hestia, Hades, and Aphrodite.

Seeing as they could not start the meeting without all of the Olympians, they were forced to wait. Aphrodite flashed in shortly, followed by Hestia, and then Hades.

"Now that we are all here," Zeus grumbled, "does anyone know what caused the big earthquake in manhattan? I thought that you had sworn not to intentionally cause any more massive earthquakes?" He directed this last comment to Poseidon.

"It wasn't me," Poseidon said. "It must have been Percy, but that brings up several questions. He is very strong, but he could not have created that size of earthquake without having something very emotional happen. And the fact that if Percy _did_ cause it, why was he not at camp?"

"That was actually slightly intelligent barnacle brain." Athena said, equal parts mocking, and surprised.

"When it comes to _my_ domain and son, I can be very intelligent, _Feather head._ " Poseidon retorted, sharply.

" _Feather Head_?! Why you-"

"Enough!" Zeus thundered. "Does anyone have any information on Perseus' whereabouts?"

"Um, not sure if this is related, but does anyone know what caused the events at camp Half-blood?" Hermes said.

"What events, and how do you know of them." Zeus replied. "Well, since Percy made us promise to keep an claim our children, if it is possible to, while making deliveries I go through camp half-blood to keep an eye on them. Hermes said weakly.

Zeus pondered this for a minute, before gesturing for Hermes to continue.

"If you don't know what happened, it will be easier to just show you." Hermes said. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me camp half-blood."

The gods all gasped, seeing the destruction of the camp. The Apollo cabin was totally destroyed, causing him to groan. It seemed to the gods that the event started near the Apollo cabin, because the damage was worst there. All of the other cabins were damaged, and large sections of the forest was flattened.

"What caused this?" Zeus said, astonished. "And how did _you_ not know about it?" Zeus directed that question to Dionysus, who seemed to shrink in his throne.

"P-P-Pa-Party Time?" Dionysus stammered. There was a collective groan at this statement.

"This is more likely to be caused by Percy," Poseidon said, with his head in his hands. "But _why_ is the question."

"Because Annabeth cheated on him!" Aphrodite blurted out.

"How dare you say that?" Athena said, shocked. Annabeth would never do that. I even gave Perseus permission to marry her."

Aphrodite shrugged. "My domain is love, and I can feel all of the love in the world, and when love breaks. What I felt was Percy's love for Annabeth breaking, as she was starting to love someone new."

"All of this debating is getting us nowhere," Artemis broke in. "I want to get back to the hunt, so if you really want to know what happened, let's go down and see for ourselves."

Everyone nodded, and flashed down. What they saw shocked them. They had thought that the Iris message was exaggerating the damages.

It wasn't.

The campers, with Chiron, came towards the gods, before bowing.

"Where is Percy?" Poseidon asked, troubled by what he saw.

"Why do we need that loser?" Jordan asked, a tad smugly. "After all, he caused this." Jordan gestured towards the camp. All of the campers except for Chris, and Clarisse nodded.

Clarisse exploded. "What has got into all of you. Prissy saved us many times, and you are willing to give him up for this?" She pointed at Jordan, disgusted. "Prissy trusted all of you, and now he's gone."

Poseidon froze. "What do you mean gone?"

"Gone as in ran away from camp," Chris broke in.

Apollo, who had been gazing at the campers, suddenly gasped. Everyone looked at him, but he paid no attention to them. "JORDAN TIMOTHY BLAKE, WHAT DID YOU YOU?" Apollo all but screamed.

Jordan lost his smug look, and quickly paled.

"What are you talking about?" Athena said, confused.

Apollo sighed, feeling like everything was going against him lately. First Octavian, and now Jordan. "It's a long story," Apollo said to Athena. "But the quick version is this. You all know that I am the god of, among other things, truth, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, one of my powers is that I can make anything I say, seem like the truth, to _anyone_. That would make the user a perfect spy, because he, or she, could convince the opposing side that they were not spies. There are other applications to this of course, but this is the 'quick' version. When I realized what I could do with this power, I swore never to use it. But at the beginning of the Titan war, I was so nervous that the Titans could have a spy, that it must have manifested itself in Jordan."

"Are you sure?" Zeus asked.

Apollo sighed, and then nodded. "I can prove it. Athena, you are madly in love with Poseidon, and want to make out with him." Everyone starts to laugh as Athena shrugged, before trying to make out with Poseidon. He blasted her with water before she could get to close.

Apollo snapped his fingers, and Athena got up off of the ground where she had fallen, looking embarrassed, before glaring at Apollo.

Still shaking with laughter, Zeus said, Apollo, now that you have proven your point, take it off of the campers."

Apollo snapped his fingers again, and the gods saw all of the campers, except for Chris, Clarisse, and Annabeth, light up, before falling over. "Can you call some thunder, dad?" Apollo asked. "These campers are going to be out for a while otherwise, and we need to talk to them."

Zeus nodded, before clapping his hands, causing thunder. Everyone jolted up, before glaring at Jordan. If he was pale before, now he was transparent.

Athena looked thoughtful, before whispering in Zeus' ear. Zeus nodded, and then said, "Jordan, for your crimes of manipulating all of camp Half-blood, and deceiving them, by lying to them, I give you this punishment. It was going to go to Apollo," Apollo cringed, "but it fits you more. Jordan Blake, we will take all of your powers, and make you a non-clearsighted mortal, but you shall retain all of your memories."

By this point Jordan was blubbering. The gods chanted in Greek, before Jordan vanished.

Hades looked sadly at Poseidon. "I'm sorry brother, but two mortals just entered Elysium. Sally Jackson, and Paul Blofis."

Poseidon stopped, before weeping. Everyone looked uncomfortable, until Poseidon stopped.

"I think we know what happened in manhattan," Athena said.

Zeus looked sternly at the campers. "Even though it was not your fault, all of you drove Perseus away. I am now declaring top priority to finding him. Artemis, you and your hunt must search for him as well." Artemis sighed, before nodding. With that, all of the gods flashed away.

XxXxXxXxXxXLineBreakXxXxXxXxXxX

Time skip(three years)

Artemis POV

Three years. How has a boy evaded us for three years?! We thought that it would be easy to find him, after all, with all of the Greeks and Romans looking for him, we thought we could find him in a week or two.

A few months after he disappeared, girls started showing up at our camp, each time saying that a tall boy, who kept his face covered in shadow, would rescue them from where they lived (they were all abused), and bring them here. During the solstice meetings, I heard reports that the same thing was happening to camp half-blood. Children were being delivered by a boy who would keep them safe. There were rumors that he could control fire, and whenever we heard that, we knew it could not be Perseus. This boy did not help the Romans, so either he did not know about them, or knew better than to try and help.

Thalia is especially insistent on finding him. She cares very deeply for him, but if her 'care' goes too far, there will be consequences. I feel that when we do find him, she is going to hurt him. I would pay to see that.

"Milady?"

That jolts me out of my reverie. "What is it?" I ask Phoebe.

"Another girl is here." That gets my attention. After the Giant war, we thought that monster attacks would slow down. We were wrong. If anything they increased.

I've lost most of my hunters since the end of the Giant war. Prior to the war, I had 27 hunters. Before the man started showing girls to the hunt, I had 3. Now we have 10. Only Thalia, Phoebe, a daughter of Ares, and Jessica, a daughter of Hecate are left our of the hunt from before the war.

Phoebe leads me to a girl, who looks to be about 9 or 10. She has blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes. 'A daughter of Athena' I think to myself.

"How did you get here? I ask, not unkindly.

She seems nervous, and she says "where's Shadow?"

I look at Phoebe, who just shrugs.

"Who?" I respond, thinking that this could be the man who has led the girls to us.

"The man who controls fire, and has it in his eyes." She says. We gape at her. No one was been able to see past his shadowed face before. Her face flushes. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"It's okay," I respond, still shocked. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella Ugliano." She says, wincing at her last name. I hear Thalia gasp at her name, and look at her sharply.

Thalia ignores me, and asks Gabriella, "Do you know a Gabe Ugliano?" Gabriella flinches at the name.

"Who? I ask, hoping that I will stop being confused.

"Percy's first step-father." Thalia replies, as Gabriella's eyes widen at 'Percy'. "He epitomized everything we hate in men." Thalia continues. "What happened to him?" Gabriella asks. "He was turned into a statue," Thalia says nonchalantly.

A few seconds pass as Gabriella looks at Thalia, before bursting into laughter.

"That explains why he stopped coming around. He was an asshole," Gabriella says, still chuckling.

"How did you know him," asks Thalia, looking bewildered.

"He's my uncle. Before he stopped coming around, Dad was very nice to me. He was a teacher at Yale, where he met my mom. She left before I was born though, and I have never seen her. Uncle Gabe would come around once or twice a week, complaining about his wife, and her 'brat'.

That explained how she was born, but why is she here?

Thalia's face was priceless at hearing Gabriella call Perseus a 'brat'.

Gabriella continues, "After he stopped coming, dad started drinking. He lost his job, and he- he beat me, and he said that when I got old enough, he would make lots of money on me."

My ichor boils whenever I hear something like that, but she's not finished.

"This morning, he said that he wanted to 'try out the goods'. He tried to make me suck his penis, but before he could, Shadow burst through the door, lighting up the room with his fire."

She looks at us, and says, "Is it really that surprising for a twelve year old to know about sex?"

A _twelve_ year old? She looks far younger than that.

"When Shadow came in," she continues, "he punched my dad in his penis, before incinerating him."

My respect for him grows with everything that I hear about him.

"After that, he checked to see if I was okay, before traveling with me through a shadow, leaving me over there, after telling me what he deemed 'necessary for me to know,'" she said, pointing over her shoulder to indicate where he had left her.

I look at where she was pointing, but all I see is a screech owl, which is a symbol of uncle Hades.

"Would you like to join the hunt?" I ask, wondering if 'Shadow' left her here for a reason.

She jumps up and down, nodding while she does so.

"Alright, repeat after me. I, Gabriella Ugliano,"

"I, Gabriella Ugliano,"

"Swear off boys forever,"

"Swear off boys forever,"

"And pledge to serve Artemis for as long as I live."

"And pledge to serve Artemis for as long as I live."

As Gabriella finishes, silver light engulfs her, before fading.

Thalia hugs her. "Welcome to the hunt sister!"

"Sister," Gabriella repeats weakly, before fainting.

 **A/N: How was that? Please review, because that will make me happy, which will lead me to posting more, which will lead you you being happy. If you choose to review, please put the name of a hunter, and her godly parent. I need some ideas. If you choose _not_ to review, Hades himself will come, and drag you down to Tartarus.**


End file.
